


知乎体  和rapper谈恋爱是什么体验

by blue77ming



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming
Summary: “大崎将太郎，我想和你在一起，一辈子。”
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 6





	知乎体  和rapper谈恋爱是什么体验

**Author's Note:**

> *将太郎第一人称叙述视角

谢邀，人在首尔，刚下飞机。  
为了不错过他的第一次正式公演，虽然是只有十几分钟表演的音乐节，我还是让朋友帮订了门票和机票，连夜从神奈川直飞首尔。  
好吧我承认自己冲动了，下了飞机才意识到语言障碍是多么严重，不知道你们能不能明白我的绝望。  
我平常跟他聊天都是用日语，对于韩语简直一窍不通，脑子里翻来覆去就几句没什么用的韩语歌词，现在只能靠网友和语音翻译软件勉强和人交流。  
正在坐车去宾馆的路上，首尔的景色很新奇，但我现在实在被恋爱冲昏了头脑，严重到看到街边的咖啡店都想冲进去给他买一杯送过去，为了缓解这上头的相思病，就说说我们的故事吧。

跟他在一起已经有一年多了，跨国恋，其实还没有正式见过面，但几乎每天晚上都固定视频聊天加联机玩游戏，最后一起连麦睡觉到手机没电。  
算是一见钟情吧，在他当初还是我朋友的朋友的时候我就意识到了，他也是这样，说第一次在网课群里见到我的时候就很想给我写一首歌。  
其实我并不算个主动的人，刚开始除了从网课的小屏幕里看到彼此之外再无交集，还是他找了我们同群的朋友要的我联系方式，我们的关系才快速发展起来。  
在一起差不多半年以后，他告诉我，他是个rapper，我猜想过很多他可能从事的职业，唯独没想到这个。  
因为私底下的他既冒失又喜欢撒娇，身上甚至一个纹身都没有，简直和我印象里拽酷的rapper沾不上边。  
有段时间，他给我看了很多他写的歌，其中一部分只有一点片段，还有他自己在酒吧里的表演，我才得以窥见他生活的另一角。  
他没有海绵隔音的录音室，只能开着台灯在自己合租的房间里小声地哼出脑海里的beat，一次又一次，甚至有时我快睡着的时候还能听见他在那头轻声弹唱。  
我总替他着急，才华横溢的他为什么至今还没被发现，那样就会有更好的条件支撑他的梦想，但有时又出于自私想把他藏起来，拒绝和其他人分享，甚至对朋友也一样。  
到宾馆了，现在有点累，可能也没时间看回复，睡一觉再继续写。

我来更新了，点外卖要了两杯柚子茶，他那杯是半糖加冰，正在去场馆的路上，要是我没提前设了五个闹钟，现在真就直接睡昏过去了。  
随手看了下信息，他今天除了例行早午安之外也没给我发多余的消息，应该是在准备演出，我可以理解，毕竟这次的音乐节他真的挂念了好久。  
突然就很期待他看见我的时候了。

他现在睡在我旁边，可能是太累了，还没醒，我趁机来更新一下。  
昨天他穿得很随性，又和平日里简单的私服不同，多了几分rapper固有的嘻哈风格，甚至脖子上挂的项链还是我在他生日的时候送的。  
浸泡在镁光灯光下的他像个一尘不染的神明，前奏响起时眼神却如日蚀一般暗了下去，一张口，已然变成了月球表面靠吞噬黑暗为生的怪物少年。  
周围静得能听见舞台上他的换气声，即使空气中充满了一种无形的压迫感，但也没人能将眼神从他身上移开，正如凝视着一个深渊。  
寂静的氛围被突如其来的雨滴打破，场下的人都在窃窃私语，只剩我与他一同沉浸在音乐中。  
然而结束的时候，不知道谁中气十足地喊了声“郑成灿牛逼！”一瞬间全场都燥了起来，我手上的柚子茶差点被挤爆。  
后知后觉，这首歌我罕见地没在电话里听过，想必是他为了这次演出特意写的，甚至也不让我知道。  
还记得昨天他在电话里一直叮嘱我说一定要死守直播，眼睛里还闪烁着狡黠的光。  
只看舞台直播怎么够，我想要的是你。

本来我计划给他一个惊喜，结果那时候被雨淋得头脑发热，一个电话打过去说我来现场了我就在门口等你，脸上流淌的不知道是雨水还是泪水。  
我不知道自己为什么哭，可能是因为太想见他，也可能是因为还沉浸在他表演的气氛之中。  
“你的柚子茶。”我记得那时候自己躲在他的伞下，哭腔还很重，却遮盖不了声音里的喜悦和颤抖。  
他没接过那杯早已不冰的柚子茶，而是把早已湿透的我和柚子茶一起揉进怀里。  
他的鼻尖蹭过我润湿的发旋，一遍又一遍，温热的呼吸喷在我的头顶，他说我好香，像一杯多汁的莫吉托。

直到被他按在床上进入的时候，我还有些恍惚，感觉一切都很不真实，只会下意识地往他所在的，带温度的地方靠。  
有生理泪水从眼角滑落，他在我眼皮上留下细碎的吻，沿着鼻尖的线条一路轻轻舔吻着，鲁莽地向我撕开自己纯粹的喜爱。  
他摸索到我抓紧床单的右手，用力撬开，逼得我同他十指紧紧相扣。  
我咬紧下唇，时不时泄出几声饱含快意的闷哼，他还不满意，用剩下的那只手掐着我的下巴强制我呻吟出声。

后来我跟他一起挤在狭窄的浴缸里，他抱着我，在我耳边说我叫床的声音软得像他家以前养的奶猫的叫声。  
我没搭话，只是把脸埋在他的颈窝里。  
“你耳朵红了。”他笑道，又说“其实第二首歌你也听过，本来想用这首歌向你告白的。”  
脑海里忽然响起熟悉的曲调，是这段时间来，每晚响在我电话里的催眠曲，我突然有些遗憾他没来得及表演，又悄悄庆幸这首歌只有我能欣赏。  
我不太会说唱，却在水声的掩盖中小声哼唧了几句，他轻声接了下去，用力把我抱得更紧。  
一曲终了，他却说还有一句，是额外为了这次表演而加的：  
“大崎将太郎，我想和你在一起，一辈子。”


End file.
